Malditas Festividades
by Gilver2990
Summary: No siempre en las festividades salen como uno quiere, por más que quieras planearlos. kouen x Sinbad Alibaba x Hakuryuu Judar x Aladdin Sphintus x Titus Morgiana x Kougyoku
1. Un intento de posada

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

En esta época se esta entre la familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo, entre fiestas y parranda, aunque ciertos personajes no eran ajenos de esto y desastre que estaban dejando ahora puede que sea prueba viviente de ello.

¡Cuidado, Alibaba-kun! -Cerro sus ojos cuando la advertencia llego tarde y ver como el rubio de su amigo se impactaba contra otras tres personas- Esto no va a funcionar -Murmuro de forma baja y nerviosa el pequeño de ojos azules-

El rubio en su loca carrera no vio la jerga mojada en el piso que eso provoco que se resbalara y se llevara de corbata a cierto rubio de carácter tan explosivo como Judar, a Kouha que solo esta estorbando y el que peor parte se llevo fue Sinbad que estaba debajo de los otros.

¡Fíjate maldito Alibaba/Unicornio! -Gritaron al unisón Kouha y Titus-

-Se levanto rápido y aterrado contra aquellos dos psicópatas- L-Lo siento -Pero su cara mostraba un enojo y estrés que no parecía lamentarlo tanto, comenzó a limpiar su desastre-

En vez de estar gritándole ponte a hacer algo -Se levanto con un dolor de espalda mientras de nuevo se ponía en pie y seguía pelando las papas que tenía, movió su cabeza aun lado mientras en la pared se estrellaba un sarten- Mejora tu puntería Kouha cada día vas fallando más

Titus una vez pasado la escena se disculpó con el Saluja y terminaban de limpiar, mientras que Aladdin seguía en la estufa moviendo la cuchara del guisado que estaba tan concentrado en terminar.

¿Me estás dando órdenes? -Lo miro con molestia para después suspirar, a ese paso su cara estaría totalmente arrugada- A todo esto, ¿Desde cuando usas mandil? -Mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y veía de forma más interesada al de ojos dorados-

Tu hermano dijo que, si lo utilizaba, estaría en la posada desde temprano -Decía mientras una vez terminado comenzaba ahora a pelar las zanahorias, su figura siendo algo delgada era más llamativa, pues traía un mandil de color rojo con algunas figuras de flores pequeñas-

"Abra querido decir con lo único encima" -Pensaba mientras rodaba los ojos, ¿En verdad era su cuñado?, aun no comprendía como siendo era el de cabellos morados de ingenuo respecto a las proposiciones tan apasionantes de su hermano mayor para mantener el calor en la cocina- Y ¿Qué preparas tú? -Se termino de acercar de forma algo perezosa para después tomar un cuchillo y hacer lo mismo que el otro-

Picadillo -Le decía de forma animada algo usual en el, estarían la mayor parte de sus amigos y hacer que su novio no trabajara ese día ya era buena señal-

Y mientras ellos empezaban a conversar pues no se llevaban tan mal, Titus y Alibaba después de limpiar, comenzaron a pelar manzanas.

Pensé que Hakuryuu estaría ayudándonos con los postres -Tan concentrado estaba en pelar la fruta que debes en cuando se pinchaba sus dedos molestándolo, su cuchillo era pequeño y de cierra-

-Cortaba las manzanas ya peladas y las echaba en el recipiente- Amo lo que prepara, pero necesita un respiro de la cocina -Decía de forma tranquila- Además le hace bien salir a comprar lo que hace falta con los demás

Pobre unicornio, si tan solo supiera que el pobre de su novio ya quería matarse por a ver aceptado salir, sentiría mucha pena o quizás no.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Estaba en la larga fila que había ese día… Maldito mes de diciembre, si tan solo hubieran comprado antes los pocas cosas que hacían falta.

Bien hecho Hakuryuu, solo a ti se te ocurre la fantástica idea de venir a comprar todo a última hora -Comentaba irritado cierto azabeche que sobresalía por su mal humor y falta de tacto a todo el mundo, no hacia nada, pero en cuanto recalcar los errores de los demás ahí estaba fregando-

-Siempre se tenia en calma, pero si se trataba de Judar podía irse todo por la borda, solo tallaba sus manos contra su rostro irritado, miro exasperado al de ojos rojo- Cierra la boca. -Sus ojos azules destallaban el enojo que sentía- Tu eras el que tenia que llevar esto, ¿Qué no escuchas a Aladdin? -Comenzaba a calmarse- No entiendo que ve en ti

Oye con mi enano ni te metas -Le miro ahora, así como quisiera desaparecerlo-

Ambos se vieron fijamente con el cuerpo tenso, esperando el movimiento del contrario, para después comenzar a golpearse con manotazos, cual mocosos de 5 años. A lado de ellos estaba un nervioso moreno de cabellos blancos que fue calado por el peligroso azabeche, pudo quedarse con su rubio bipolar pero no le fue permitido, lo más incómodo de todo es que casi no conversaba con ellos.

-Solo faltaba dos personas más pues en las otras cajas, sus filas estaban mega largas, suspiro y miro al frente pues la cajera estaba coqueteando con el chico que ya parecía incómodo y no sabia como pagar sin que lo tocaran- Tu que eres un experto en hacer llorar a la gente, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Lo miro ya que por lo usual siempre le rehuía- ¿Me estás diciendo desgraciado?

Pues no esta tan equivocado -Asentía divertido el de ojos azules al ver la cara irritada de Judar o eso lo ponía tan feliz-

-Justo cuando iba a seguir el moreno lo jalo para ver a la dichosa cajera que parecía ya desesperada- Bueno, desde ahí hubieras comenzado -Y sus ojos rojos resplandecieron con una maldad digna de un demonio-

Cabe decir que Sphintus en ese momento se arrepentía de a verle dicho eso.

3 Doritos después

¡Acelera con un demonio! -Decía cierto chico de ojos rojos con una mano marcada en su mejilla y el cabello desordenado-

¡No le digas que hacer! -Le grito con la camisa rota y con rasguños en la cara el de la cicatriz-

¡CIERREN LA BOCA! -Estaba alterado mientras aceleraba, agradecía que ningún policía ya los estuviera persiguiendo- No me hagan aventarlos en movimiento

Ambos azabeches se callaron en automático ya que sabían que el de cabellos blancos no era así o mejor dicho nunca lo han visto agarrarse de la greña con su pareja, pues Judar se acerco a la cajera y le dijo de lo que pobre chica se podía morir de vergüenza. Que para eso estaban los días libres que podía zorrear o acosar en los antros, la pobre se le fue encima y se agarraron, Hakuryuu cometió el error de querer separarlos y termino enfrascado en la pelea. Y Sphintus solo pudo hacer algo correr con su vida con el carrito contra ellos y soltarlo. El de la cicatriz logro esquivarlo, pero no los otros, el moreno por la adrenalina tomo las pocas cosas que necesitaban y corrió hacia la salida, mientras que sin pensarlo dos veces, Hakuryuu tomo a Judar como pudo corrió a la salida y justo cuando el otro se estaciono enfrente de ellos con la puerta abierta, se lanzo a dentro del auto mientras arrancaba.

Lo peor es que eso solo era el comienzo.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

-Venia con Kougyoku y Koumei pero venia dialogando con la primera- Así que tu diste el siguiente paso -Dio vuelta en el volante para girar a la derecha-

¡Si!, Kouen-niisama -Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tan brillantes, demostraban su gran alegría- A la segunda semana de enero, Mor-San y yo veremos nuestro departamento -Dejo salir un gran suspiro de tan solo pensarlo- Moria de nervios que aun no se sintiera lista

-Aunque venia dormitando en la parte del copiloto no dejaba de escuchar la alegría de su hermana menor- Llevan saliendo tres años, es normal dar ese paso

-Dio respingo al escuchar a Koumei, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y su semblante cambio a uno preocupado- ¿Estas bien con que se queden tu y Kouha-niisan, solos?

-No pudo soltar una carcajada asustando a ambos- Ellos son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos -Su sonrisa algo divertida era dirigida a Koumei que miro a otro lado- Se que has tomado una buena decisión Kougyoku, más tarde te darás cuenta

-Se estiro como gato para tratar de esparcir el poco sueño que aun tenia, siendo inútil- Lo dice por experiencia propia, pregúntale a Sinbad

El rostro de la chica se torno roja mientras que Kouen solo negaba la cabeza para después darle un zape a su hermano, solo fue unos minutos para llegar a su casa y estacionarse, había prometido llegar temprano y cumplio, los tres Ren bajaron del auto y caminaron a la casa.

Si tan solo Kouen habría sabido que, si dejaba que el pecoso de su hermano, abriera primero la puerta antes que el y evitar el distanciamiento de su pareja, lo hubiera hecho. Al momento de abrir lo primero que lo recibió fueron los labios de cierto azabeche de problemático que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

No reacciono a tiempo y lo peor es que un entusiasmado Sinbad salía a asomarse junto con un alegre Aladdin, cabe decir que a ambos se les borro la sonrisa.

Y eso que aun no llegaban los demás a la posada.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Y al fin lo logre xD

En un ratito lo demás, no me quería quedar con las ganas de subir esto. xd


	2. Un 24 de diciembre

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o)~

El sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas, el se removió mientras la calidez que le proporcionaban las sabanas no fuera suficiente.

-Se giro del otro lado y entre abrió un poco los ojos- Ali… -Suspiro al contemplarlo-

Hakuryuu tenía al propio sol que ahora dormía de forma placida, contemplar las largas pestañas de Alibaba que escondía uno ojos de color oro, sin evitar el impulso el azabeche se acercó al rostro contrario y beso de forma superficial sus labios.

-Respingo al sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban y el beso se profundizaba, paso sus brazos por el cuello y se apegó. Correspondía al beso que era lento, suave y que hacía que su estómago tuviera un mar sentimientos, una vez terminado se separó unos centímetros- Buenos días

-Ver aquellos ojos risueños le encantaba, eso era una de las partes que más le gustaba de las mañanas al despertar a su lado- Así si me gusta despertar -Se acerco al hueco que se hace entre el cuello y el hombro, aspiro el aroma para después repartir pequeños besos y uno que otro mordisco-

-Apretó los labios para después soltar un suspiro- E-Espera Ahh… -Soltó un gemido, se aferró a la playera que estaba usando el otro-

El rubio se hiso de oídos sordos mientras metía sus manos debajo del pijama de Hakuryuu y este gemía al sentir las suaves caricias en su piel por aquellas manos, el momento era perfecto, pero escucharon como alguien corría por el pasillo y una puerta era abierta, dando paso a escuchar como alguien vomitaba.

El romance en las mañanas era que algo disfrutaban mucho, pero en cuanto escucharon se pararon de golpe y corrieron directo.

-La molestia de estar devolviendo el estomago le pasaba factura- Y ahí va mi avena -Después de decir eso volvió a vomitar una vez más, en eso sintió unas manos que tomaron su cabello que eso le ayuda bastante, otras comenzaban a cariciar su espalda de esa forma calmándolo- Gracias Hakuryuu

-Sostenía con cuidado su cabello, pero su semblante era de preocupación absoluta- Alibaba prepara el auto, Sinbad debe ser revisado ya

No es necesario, ya se me pa… -Devolvió de nuevo su estomago haciendo que el rubio deja de acariciarle y prácticamente corriera-

-Fue al cuarto para tomar las llaves, abrió el armario y tomo una manta- "Desde ese día no esta bien" -Y se apresuro pues Hakuryuu ya llevaba con cuidado a Sin-

Después de que Judar besara a Kouen las cosas estuvieron tensas, ni Aladdin como Sinbad le dirigieron la palabra a sus respectivas parejas, cuando terminaron de llegar los demás toda la posada fue un desastre. Desde un principio Yunan andaba ebrio y molestaba a Judar el cual quería golpearlo, porque Aladdin prefirió estar con Kougyoku y Morgiana las cuales lo distraían como podían. Sinbad estaba con Ja'far, Sphintus y Titus los cuales el de cabellos blancos era el único que no sabía que paso.

Cuando termino todas las cosas empeoraron pues Kouen cuando se acercó a Sinbad para que lo escuchara, pero él se alejó esta vez enojado, le grito que mejor se fuera con Judar que por lo visto ya se había aburrido de él. Se salió corriendo mientras era alcanzado por Hakuryuu y Alibaba que lo vieron romper en llanto.

Mientras que Judar y Aladdin salieron de ahí discutiendo.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Ambos estaban a fuera de la sala de estar, Alibaba estaba caminando de aun lado otro mientras Hakuryuu estaba sentado.

Es mejor no ir con Titus, ellos entenderán que Sinbad-San no se encuentra bien -Miraba a su novio que solo veía su preocupación era normal porque ambos fueron criados como hermanos-

En eso la puerta de a lado se abrió para dejar salir a Sphintus que los miraba serios y le pedían pasar.

Chicos, Sinbad debe comenzar a comer más pues a descuidado bastante su salud -Les decía mientras entraban ambos- No debe estar bajo estrés ya que no le ayuda en nada

¿Es grave lo que tiene Sin? -Fue el ultimo en entrar y cerrar la puerta, vio a Hakuryuu acercarse a la camilla para ayudar a bajar aun desconcertado moreno que no parecía salir de su ensoñación-

-Soltó una suave risa mientras negaba la cabeza- Por lo visto ciertas personas acaban de dar un paso muy importante en su vidas -Miro divertido a los otros que se acercaban mientras el chico de la cicatriz ayudaba al otro a sentarse- ¿Es competencias?

-Miro al moreno extrañado- ¿A que te refieres? -Miro a el de ojos dorados y lo tomo del hombro- Sinbad-San, ¿Estas bien?

-No hizo caso al chico, llevo lentamente su mano y acaricio lentamente su abdomen- ¿Qué hare? -Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza una de la cual los tres se preocuparon al verlo- Aun no se nota, pero…

-Alibaba lo abrazo con alegría- ¡Seré tío! -Prácticamente, aunque el otro era alto lo cargo- Y mira que decías que no tendrías niños aun

-Se unió al abrazo, pero reconfortarlo- Bueno sin duda al parecer abra después pequeños niños corriendo por ahí

-Empezó a reírse mientras se sentía apresado por los otros- Y ya vi quienes serán los padrinos.

Un momento de felicidad puede ser de mucha ayuda.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o)~

-Estaba terminando de limpiar el piso mientras que pensaba en la estupidez que cometió hace unos días- "Maldito vago" -Apretaba sin duda el palo de la escoba como si estrangulara a cierto rubio-

Y es que cuando Yunan llego antes que los demás venia tomado, llego junto con los otros tres que habían ido al supermercado y al estar en la sala el rubio no dejo de molestar a Judar el cual casi lo muele a golpes, de que antes cumplía con cosas imposibles, que era una blanca palomita, no se atrevía a hacer bromas, que no era capaz de besar al primero que entrara. Con eso fue más que suficiente que para la furia lo cegara y lo ultimo que dijo el otro fuero que quedara en su cabeza, lo peor es que se llevó al chivo entre las patas, que sin duda no se lo perdonarían.

-Suspiro, Aladdin apenas le dirigía la palabra y ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas- Que idiota soy -Dijo mientras llevo sus manos a su rostro, cinco días pasaron de lo que hizo. Incluso sentía culpa por Sinbad pues apenas habían comenzado a llevarse bien de nuevo-

No lo niego -Su voz que usualmente era siempre de alegría sonó seria, levanto la mano para que el otro se mantuviera sentado- Quiero escucharte, te conozco y estaba enojado contigo -Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba- Yo todavía te quiero Judar-kun

-Lo abrazo y la culpa incremento de sobre manera- Chibi yo te amo, mira no es como parece -Lo sentó en su regazo- Mira..

Y comenzó a relatar desde lo del supermercado hasta lo que paso con Kouen, era cierto lo que le decía Hakuryuu, tenia una suerte tan grande de que Aladdin fuera su pareja porque era el de cabellos azul la persona más comprensiva del mundo, claro siempre teniendo su propio carácter. Pero siempre estando para el azabeche como este lo había estado con él.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Los Ren y Morgiana llegaron a casa de Titus, Sphintus y Marga ya que ellos pusieron su casa este 24 de diciembre. Los tres hermanos estaban preocupados por su hermano mayor pues Sinbad se había ido de la casa durante esos días después de lo que paso antes de la posada, Kouen se metió de lleno al trabajo sin descanso hasta ese dia, Kouha llego temprano y alegando que se iba dormir un buen rato hasta la tarde. El otro ni protesto e hizo caso, cuando despertó a eso de la 2 de la tarde Kougyoku le preparo algo ligero mientras que Koumei le preparaba el baño.

-Abrio la puerta- Pasen chicos -Traia amarrado su cabello en una coleta y traía puesto un mandil blanco- Solo faltaban ustedes -Y se hizo a un lado-

Esta vez había más personas, estaban los padres de Aladdin, Ugo y Arba, Muu platicaba con Sphintus y Scherezada. Alibaba y Hakuryuu discutían de forma entretenida con Judar y Aladdin los cuales se tomaban de la mano como si nada, estaba Masrur el hermano de Morgiana junto Ja'far, Sharkkan y su esposa Yamurahai los cuales veian entre risas como Sinbad cargaba al hijo de los últimos dos.

-Sintió una penetrante mirada que conocía bien, pues su piel se erizo por completo- Que bueno que se parece a ti Yamurahai, ya tienes suficiente con Sharkkan -Le entrego a su bebe de 4 meses-

El moreno comenzó a protesta pues casi todos les respondían lo mismo cada conocían a su hijos y mientras le hacían burla, Sinbad dio media vuelta tenia que hablar con el peli rojo, cuando volteo se encontró con el de frente.

-No se dio cuenta en que momento camino pero ver ese cabello tan largo y llamativo lo hizo reaccionar después al ver sus ojos dorados que ahora denotaban sorpresa- Tenemos que hablar

Sinbad asintió y se fueron a la parte de arriba sin antes de que el propio Sphintus ofreciera su habitación para que hablaran de forma tranquila, ambos lo necesitaban.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o)~

Bueno pues siento que me quedo flojo pero mi papá me esta molestando y pues me hace enojar "

Mañana subo algo mejor xD

Gracia Blue, espero también tengas un buen inicio de año pequeña :3

Ah~ como amo este fandom nwn


	3. Un año nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Al principio del capítulo hay un poco de intimidad entre Kouen y Sinbad, para quien quiera saltarse.**

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

El calor que emanaba las sabanas hacia apetecible su sueño, eso pensaba cierto flojo dueño de unos atractivos ojos dorados, el cual sentía unas manos que acariciaban su abdomen pues como era costumbre se encontraba totalmente desnudo, al sentir esa insistencia se volteo.

-Fue abriendo sus ojos para toparse con unos rojos como el fuego- ¿No iras a trabajar? -Aun sentía aquella acaricia, era tranquila cálida pocas veces que ahora su novio le transmitía, por lo regular era cuando tenían sexo (Seguido, aunque lo niegue)-

-Miro aquel rostro que ahora estaba tranquilo, paso sus brazos por los costados del otro y lo jalo hacia el abrazándolo, no era un sueño. Recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de un desconcertado moreno- Por un día no pasara nada -Sentía el calor del otro y eso lo reconfortaba-

Ese 24 ambos hablaron como los adultos que eran, primero Kouen le dijo lo que paso cuando el ingreso y lo que menos se esperaba era que lo besaran solo porque el otro idiota que era Judar se dejara calentar la cabeza, a final termino pagando algo de lo cual ni siquiera ínsito a propósito.

Sinbad lo escucho tranquilamente su rostro que siempre daba alegría y mucha motivación estaba tan neutro cuando comenzó.

"¿Eres consciente de que te creo?, no por nada llevamos 6 años juntos... Aun así, sentí celos…Muchos celos en ese instante, por un momento lo pensé, que no habrías sido tú, pero yo tuve miedo… Qué y-ya no m-me… Y-Ya no me q-qusi-ie.."

La voz de Sinbad se quebró totalmente, en su vida solo 4 veces rompió en llanto, cuando asesinaron a sus padres, cuando Rashid y Anise murieron en un accidente, la primera vez que termino con la persona que creía era el amor de su vida y para variar fue Judar, él se dio cuenta que el azabeche ya casi no quería estar con el y cuando conoció Aladdin supo la razón, por eso lo dejo ir. La forma tan extraña en que se dio ahora la relación que tenía con Kouen fue graciosa pues siempre habían sido competitivos y se hacían maldades dejando salir su flote infantil. Y esta era la cuarta vez que dejaba que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

Kouen no era mucho de ser cariñoso por eso, no lo pensó tanto en abrazarlo, sabía lo que pensaba, que quizás ya había encontrado a otra persona cuando no era así, el peli rojo con palabras que transmitían cariño lo calmaron de a poco al de cabellos morado. Ambos después bajaron para unirse a la fiesta, claro después de que un orgulloso azabeche se disculpara con ambos y un muy asustado Yunan suplicara por su imprudencia bajo la influencia del alcohol, bueno le tenia bastante miedo al Ren como para que lo golpeara y punto.

-Sintió calientes sus mejillas pues ahora el otro acariciaba su espalda, si le daba un poco de alivio, pero también lo "animaba" tantas atenciones, de por si el ya era caliente por naturaleza ahora con el embarazo lo era más- Pero también es un día ajetreado, así que a pararnos -Y trato de moverse, pero el otro lo tenía fuertemente agarrado- ¿Kouen? -Alzo su cabeza haciendo que el otro dejara de estar recargado en el-

-Miro serio a Sinbad que le miraba pidiendo una explicación, sonrió de forma algo arrogante- ¿Seguro que quieres levantarte? -Para darle a entender a lo que se refería soltó uno de sus brazos para guiarlo entre medio de ellos y tomar el miembro del otro para masajearlo-

-Jadeo de forma repentina pues una pequeña oleada de placer lo golpeo de forma repentina- ¿Enserio lo estas disfrutando? -Como le molestaba esa sonrisa engreída, se retorció esta vez al sentir como movía esa mano todo su miembro-

-Evito reírse porque capaz lo trata de golpear- Cada minuto y segundo -Le ronroneo en el oído de la única forma que sabe que al otro le eriza la piel- También debes responsabilizar te de esto

-No necesitaba saber a lo que se refería, entonces acerco su mano para meterla adentro del pantalón de dormir y hacerse paso del bóxer para sacar el miembro de su pareja que estaba más que despierto- Te estas aprovechando de la situación -Comenzo a mover al ritmo en que el otro ejercía con la mano-

De forma mutua esta pareja se masturbaba, iban al mismo ritmo, los gemidos de Sinbad se mezclaban con los gruñidos del propio Kouen, el de ojos dorados sentía su cuerpo calentarse como si eso no fuera suficiente. tenia que sentir de forma total a Kouen.

-Empujo al peli rojo haciendo que se recostara, sin más se subió encima quedando sentado sobre el- Tu sabes que no es suficiente con eso... -Movio las caderas simulando una embestida soltando un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos- Eres malo

-Solto esta vez una carcajada, no dudo incorporarse para con una de sus manos tomara con firmeza de la cintura y la otra fuera hacia el trasero del contrario, con sus dedos lo acerco a su entrada para comenzar a prepararlo, acerco sus labios al oído de este- Pero si lo disfrutas bastante bien

Ante esto Sinbad gimió más fuerte provocando a Kouen, que triste que no pudieran tener sexo salvaje como solo a ellos les gusta, pues apenas Sinbad tenia 3 meses de gestación aunque no se le notara.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

-Estaba terminando de meter el pastel al horno, estaba en casa de sus padres ya que ahí pasarían el año nuevo- Judar-kun, ¿Ya terminaste? -Volteo para ir recogiendo los trastes que había ocupado acumulándose con lo que ya había en el fregadero pues ya estaba casi todo listo y como en dos horas llegarían los demás, salio a la sala para ver que hacia su novio en la sala, ya el se haría cargo de la limpieza. Vio a su papá acomodar a Judar en el sofá, mientras que su mamá le colocaba una sabana encima, preocupado se acercó- ¿Que paso?

Estaba en el suelo durmiendo -Volteo a ver su hijo al ver como preocupado acariciaba los cabellos de su pareja-

Se nota que nota que no a dormido -Miro de soslayo a su hijo, con una expresión seria prosiguió- Dejalo descansar un poco tan siquiera en las noches -Para después reírse por el sonrojo que invadió en el rostro del muchacho y recibir un zape de su esposa- Pero hizo un buen trabajo

La sala estaba limpia más el recibidor debido que la casa era bastante grande, Judar había echo todo solo, ya que esa era también su forma de recompensar a su enano por lo sucedido de antes. Pero también el chico tenia profundas ojeras, Aladdin sabia que Judar estuvo practicando con su guitarra por las noches ya que a veces despertaba por su ausencia. Bueno aunque eso no le preocupaba ahora.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Ya era de noche y casi todos habían llegado, Morgiana y Kougyouku acariciaban el vientre abultado de Titus el cual se veía que tenia unos 4 meses.

¿No te duele la espalda? -Miraba la de ojos fiusha mientras su novia también asentía con la cabeza, quitando en el trayecto su mano-

Un poco ya que no falta mucho para que nazca -Decia mientras sonreía, estaba de buen humor aunque vio como se acercaba Alibaba, Hakuryuu, ambas chicas, Yamurahai y sus propia hermana Sherezada, se sintió intimidado al verse rodeado por ellos- ¿Q-Que?

¿Como que poco para que nazca? -Dijeron de forma tan sincronizada que causaría a cualquiera escalofrios-

-Se acerco para ayudar a su esposo, si no la hacia se lo recriminaría en todo el año- Titus tiene ya 7 meses, quizás aparente menos pero no es así, cada embarazo es distinto

Entonces a la pareja se le empezó a bombardear varias preguntar por que eso nadie lo sabia.

Pobres -Decia Sheba mientras negaba la cabeza al ver como su hijo iba corriendo para también saber-

Debes de admitir que la curiosidad siempre va a ser más fuerte -Miro a su mujer recordando cuando ella estaba así de Aladdin- Además no son los únicos que se estrenaran como padres -Y al decir esto voltearon a ver a Sinbad que solo a tino a mirar a otro lado haciéndose menso-

Ante aquella mención iban llegando Koumei y Kouha junto con Ja'far el cual el peli rosado al escuchar a Solomon se acerco directo a Sinbad pues escucho claramente lo que dijo el padre de Aladdin.

¿Como que no son los únicos? -La pregunta era para Solomon pero la forma de inspeccionar a Sinbad le ponía al de orbes dorados los pelos de punta, no veía nada que sobre saliera que estuviera en cinta- ¿Al fin funciono el sexo salvaje por las mañanas?

Cabe decir que como Ja'far, Kougyouku, Yamurahai, Sheba y Alibaba, se sonrojaron por el poco pudor del tercer Ren el cual seguía viendo de forma interrogante a Sinbad que no sabia como zafarse de esta . Su rostro como tomate no paso inadvertido para nadie pues ya sabían como eran el y Kouen.

-Le dio un ligero zape a su pequeño hermano por su imprudencia siendo que nunca lo había echo, venia detrás de ellos. Se acerco sin más haciéndose paso para abrazar por la cadera a Sinbad que este solo escondió su rostro en su hombro- No es necesario que informes nuestra actividades en casa, en efecto Sinbad y yo tendremos pronto un hijo. Tiene 3 meses

No pues así, sin tacto y directo como el Ren mayor era lo dijo, lo siguiente que paso es que le fue arrebatado a su pareja el cual era abrazado, felicitado y otros tocaban su estomago. El peli rojo solo atino a suspirar mientras era felicitado por Koumei que solo veía como su prometido Ja'far abrazaba de forma eufosiva al peli morado, Muu, Sphintus, Salomon y Sharrkan lo felicitaban a el. El ambiente era animado pero en eso por el umbral iba entrando cierto azabeche que traía dos guitarras, cuando Aladdin vio a su novio se dirijio a el.

Ammm.. Judar-kun, ¿Para que las guitarras? -Lo miro con curiosidad pues sabia como era y a pesar de que sabia tocar hasta para eso es bastante perezoso-

-Le sonrió a su enano mientras le robaba un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios sonrojandolo en el trayecto- Algo que planeamos, solo escucha -Miro a cierto hombre que no se quitaba aquella barba que solo le recordaba a los chivos- ¡Oye, no puedo estar esperando toda la noche! Mueve tu trasero aquí

-Miro a Judar, a veces se ponía a pensar el porque lo saco de la piscina, si pudo dejarlo ahogarse cuando pudo, tomo de la mano a su novio para sentarlo en un sillón para dos personas, en el cual Aladdin estaba sentado- Sienta te aquí

Judar ya había colocado unos bancos de madera en el cual en uno ya estaba sentado, estaba esperando a que Kouen se sentara para entregarle aquel instrumento, sorprendente que no explotara ya que paciente no es. Los demás que no sabían nada más que Sheba y Salomon solo se acercaron los suficiente para escuchar lo que esos dos planeaban.

Yo cometí una tontería como siempre -Decia el azabeche que veía a su pareja pero después miro a Sinbad, ya le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado- Aunque ya halla pedido disculpas, no me siento del todo bien -Se sentía nervioso por primera vez pues nunca solía reconocer sus errores, estaba esforzando para no decirle una mala palabra- Esto no es solo por Sinbad, si no también por ti Aladdin -Lo ultimo diciendolo con seriedad muestra de un poco de madurez-

-Cuando termino el chico continuo el- Sabes de ante mano que siempre has sido importante para mi, sin ocultarte nada... Espero esto llegue a ustedes sin que mal entiendan el mensaje

Sinbad y Aladdin vieron de forma desconcertante a su respectiva pareja, para ver como cada uno tomaba el instrumento en sus manos, Kouen fue el primero en comenzar tocar la guitarra y empezó.

 ** _Hay mentiras en los labios_**

 ** _Hay mentiras en la piel, que dolor_**

 ** _Hay mentiras, hay amantes_**

 ** _Que por instantes de placer_**

 ** _Ponen su vida a temblar_**

Quien diría que Kouen cantara de esa forma, en esa breve pausa quien prosiguió fue Judar.

 ** _Hay mentiras compasivas_**

 ** _Hay mentiras por piedad_**

 ** _Que no quieren lastimar_**

 ** _Hay mentiras que nos hieren de verdad_**

 ** _Ay, ay, ay_**

Al terminar prosiguió Kouen siendo en una parte en donde los dos debieron sincronizarse.

 **Hay engaños que por años**

 **Ocultaron la verdad**

 **Haciendo mucho daño**

 **Ay, yo me voy a refugiar**

 **A la tierra de tu amor (mi verdad)**

De forma continua ambos siguieron cantando al unísono, para algunos quizás no era la canción adecuada para dedicar pero aun les faltaba mucho por escuchar.

 ** _Tu eres mi amor, mi alegría_**

 ** _La verdad de mi vida_**

 ** _Mi bebe que me salta a los brazos de prisa_**

 ** _Tu eres mi refugio y mi verdad_**

 ** _Oye, tu eres mi amor, mi alegría_**

 ** _La verdad de mi vida_**

 ** _Mi bebe que me calma el alma con risas_**

 ** _Tu eres mi refugio y mi verdad_**

En eso continuo solo Judar hasta cierta parte que al uníson prosiguió con Kouen.

 ** _Hay mentira en la mirada_**

 ** _Hay mentiras en la piel, dibujadas_**

 ** _Hay mentiras, hay amantes_**

 ** _Que por instantes de placer_**

 ** _Ponen su vida a temblar_**

Prosiguió solo Kouen para ultimo terminar con los últimos con Judar.

 ** _Hay doctrinas y oradores_**

 ** _Dictadores sin piedad_**

 ** _Que gobiernan sin verdad_**

 ** _Y hay mentiras en los diarios, en las redes_**

 ** _Y en el mar, ay ay ay_**

En sincronía prosiguieron, sin ver como Sinbad y Aladdin solo se dedicaban a escuchar.

 ** _Hay engaños que por años_**

 ** _Ocultaron la verdad_**

 ** _Hiriendo de dolor_**

 ** _Ay, yo me voy a refugiar_**

 ** _Al oasis de tu amor_**

 ** _Tu eres mi amor, mi alegría_**

 ** _La verdad de mi vida_**

 ** _Mi bebe que me salta a los brazos de prisa_**

 ** _Tu eres mi refugio y mi verdad_**

 ** _Oye, tu eres mi amor, mi alegría_**

 ** _La verdad de mi vida_**

 ** _Mi bebe que me calma el alma con risas_**

 ** _Tu eres mi refugio y mi verdad_**

En eso el sonido de la guitarra que empleo Judar se escucho por unos 5 segundos para ambos continuar.

 ** _En un mundo tan irreal_**

 ** _No se que creer_**

 ** _Y amor se que tu eres mi verdad, eres mi verdad/bebe_**

 ** _Tu eres la luz que me guía_**

 ** _Tu eres la voz que me calma_**

 ** _Tu eres la lluvia de mi alma_**

 ** _Y eres toda mi verdad_**

 ** _Tu eres la luz que me guía_**

 ** _Tu eres la voz que me calma_**

 ** _Tu eres la lluvia de mi alma_**

 ** _Y eres toda mi verdad_**

 ** _Eres toda mi verdad_**

Cuando ambos terminaron los demás comenzaron a aplaudir la canción era preciosa a pesar de que había partes que decían una cruda realidad, Aladdin sin más se aventó hacia Judar el cual no reacciono a tiempo y ambos se fueron contra el suelo siendo el azabeche llenado de besos por su novio, en todo su rostro, claro sonrojandose. Kouen se levanto de su lugar para ver como Sinbad mordía sus labios y ver el muy apenas notorio sonrojo en su rostro, se sentó a su lado para poner una de sus manos encima de la izquierda del contrario, estaba reposando en una de sus piernas.

-Tenia los ojos algo vidriosos ya que la canción ya antes la había escuchado, le encantaba- Es una bonita sorpresa... -Dijo mientras lo veía, en realidad no se imagino que el Ren le fuera dedicar una canción, la primera en los años que llevaban juntos-

-No pudo evitar sonreír como solo el podía a hacer, como si hubiera descubierto los secretos del mundo. De su bolsillo saco una cajita de color morado- Pues ya veo que no desconfias de lo que te digo, a llegado algo importante que ya planeaba hacer -La abrió demostrando una cadena de oro con la figura de un fenix del cual tenia un pequeño diamante de color rojo a modo de ojo- Por lo regular lo tradicional es que el sea un anillo, aun así opte por algo que nos unió hace tiempo y espero sea eternam...

Hubiera proseguido de no ser como Sinbad lo beso de una forma demandante, con ello aceptándolo, claro correspondiendo el beso.

Ese día sin dudad estuvieron llenos de felicitaciones, grandes noticias, reconciliaciones, entre parejas, amigos y familia a pesar de que los festejos podían ser un caos, ahora solo era el inicio de un nuevo año para todos, siendo que en el camino para algunos tendrían una nueva vida entre ellos.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Y después de unas semanas...

Al fin lo termine!!! =A= la verdad me tarde mucho con el inicio pero quedo como yo quería :)

Cuando escuche de nuevo esta canción de "Mi verdad" que cantan en conjunto Mana Shakira, sabia que quedaría bien con esto.

Dudas o jitomatazos en este caso xD son recibidos,

Hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
